During operation, gas turbine engines, especially those used in aerospace applications, face an undesirable risk of ice accretion on engine components. Ice that forms on engine inlet components can break loose and be ingested by the engine, potentially causing damage or wear to the engine. In order to avoid such problems, it is desired to provide an ice protection system that reduces ice formation on engine structural components while also maintaining relatively low power expenditures by the ice protection system.